Vidia and the Fairy Crown
"Really, Ree, you flatter me. But, frankly, I'd rather go on another wild goose chase around the Home Tree, searching for one of your missing baubles than attend any party of yours." -Vidia Vidia and the Fairy Crown is the second book in the Disney Fairies chapter book series. Plot Vidia is greedy and can sometimes be cruel,and is the fastest of the fast-flying-talent fairies, has been cast under a shadow of suspicion when one day the fairy Queen's crown was found missing. Queen Clarion called for a special meeting of everyone in Pixie Hollow. When no one seemed to have an answer to this problem and it looked as if Vidia was the culprit (since she'd openly suggested swiping it earlier, largely to annoy Tinker Bell and some other fairies), Queen Ree turned to her and said, "Let's all gather again the day after tomorrow; we'll hold Vidia's hearing then, midmorning. Vidia, you will then have the chance to speak to the charges against you." Everyone believed that Vidia was guilty except for kindhearted Prilla, one of the youngest Never Fairies. This starts off the adventure of finding the Queen's crown. If found guilty she will be exiled- something even unkind Vidia doesn't want. And so she must clear her name, along with the only fairy who believes her innocence- Prilla, her ally from the original book. The impatient Vidia and curious Prilla then go on a detective quest through the Home Tree, asking numerous talents what they did with the bag that held the Queen's crown. Their investigation leads from one place to another. It's exhausting, but Vidia ends up finding the crown. However, resentful over how she was treated and accused by the other fairies, Vidia considers keeping the crown out of spite. It would be easy to lie at this point- so many other fairies back up the idea that they were the last to see the crown. Only the sight of Prilla, who appears to know exactly what Vidia is thinking, convinces her to stop. And so Vidia brings the crown to her trial, and the various other fairies involved back up her innocence. The lesson the Never fairies and sparrow men learn: not everything is as it seems. And then, at the very end, Queen Clarion issues a full apology to Vidia, and asks her to join her in a celebration. However, Vidia, ever one to not mince words, suggests "I'd rather go on another wild goose chase for one of your missing baubles than attend any party of yours!" and flies off. The book features one of the few kind moments from Vidia, as she smiles briefly at Prilla at the story's end, grateful for her help. Prilla knows it's likely the only response she'll get, but that it would be enough. Appearances *Vidia *Prilla *Queen Clarion *Tinker Bell *Rani *Cinda *Rhia *Lisel *Grace *Aidan *Twire *Lympia *Nora *Dupe *Iridessa *Florian *Terence Category:Books Category:chapter books Category:books featuring Vidia Category:books featuring Prilla